Academy Timeline
Academy Timeline The following times tracks Character's education dates. 2380 * 2381 * 2382 *Brian Donaldson enters Starfleet Acadamy in the fall of 2382. 2383 *Brian Donaldson joins the Academy's Klingon Combat Team and is befriended by Klingon Captain Braxus, son of Ba'ruk. Captain Braxus takes the young Cadet under his wing and a strong friendship develops. This friendship would last until Braxus' death in the opening battle of the 3rd Federation-Klingon War in 2406. 2384 *Elizabeth Rendino is born. 2385 * 2386 *Brian Donaldson graduates Starfleet Acadamy in the spring of '86. 2387 * 2388 * 2389 * 2390 * 2391 *Tanaka Hann enters Starfleet Acadamy Fall of 2391. 2392 * 2393 * 2394 * 2395 * Tanaka Hann graduates Starfleet Acadamy Spring 95 as an Engineer and is assigned to the USS Armstrong. * Werner Winterhagen Attends Tactical Training School on Titan and graduates after 16 week course. * K'mai Rashaan enters the Academy. * Nalie is born. 2396 * Nyoko Honda enters Starfleet Acadamy Fall of 2396. * Vree'oklo'klan enters Starfleet Acadamy Fall of 2396. 2397 *Verion Starfire enters the Academy in the fall of 2397. 2398 * 2399 *Arak Verdaan graduates Starfleet Academy in the Medical division. *K'mai Rashaan graduates Starfleet Academy and is commissioned as ensign, assigned to USS Lhasa as a Security Officer. 2400 *Nyoko Honda Graduates Starfleet Acadamy Spring 00 as Helmsmen Operations. *Vree'oklo'klan Graduates Starfleet Acadamy and is assigned to the Starfleet Corps of Engineers. *Anja Malitzka Enters Starfleet Academy 2401 *Verion Starfire graduates from the Academy in 2401 at the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade in recognition of his doctorate degree obtained before admission into Starfleet. He is assigned to the USS Exeter as a medical officer. *Vorath enters the Academy. 2402 * 2403 *Laurel Orknery enters Starfleet Medical Acadamy Fall of 2396. 2404 *T'Pang enters Starfleet Academy in fall of 2404. *Anja Malitzka Graduates From Starfleet Academy and enters Starfleet Tactical Institute. 2405 *Vorath graduates from the Academy and is assigned to the USS Lexington as a Security Officer. 2406 *Elizabeth Rendino graduates Starfleet Academy spring of 2406. Due to outstanding accademic achivmenets she is comissioned as Lieutenant Junior Grade and assinged too USS Iroquois. *Billie Jo Spencer enters Starfleet Academy summer of 2406. 2407 * 2408 *Erys Murai enters Starfleet Academy. *T'Pang graduates from Starfleet Academy and is commissioned as an ensign. *T'Pang enters Starfleet Academy science officer post graduate program. 2409 *Tiberius Asada graduates from Starfleet Academy and is assigned to Starbase 39 as a part of Security Team Alpha. 2410 * Nyoko Honda attends Command School and completes with honors. She is promoted to Commander. Admiral Mathais recommends her for Command Commission of the USS Ayanami NCC-92777 *Billie Jo Spencer graduates Starfleet Academy in the spring of 2410, and is commissioned as an ensign. *Billie Jo Spencer enters Starfleet Medical. 2411 *Laurel Orkney graduates from Starfleet Medical Academy as a lieutenant of medical division. 2412 *Erys Murai graduates from the Academy and is assigned to the USS Khitomer. *T'Pang graduates with a doctorate in advanced theoretical physics. *Zyrinassan sh'Avana enters Starfleet Academy 2413 *Elizabeth Rendino attends Department Head School graduates winter or 2413. *Nalie enters the Academy with advanced placement due to demonstrated knowledge. She is temporarily assigned to the USS Adagio for field studies. *Cadet T'ruri is assigned to the USS Adagio for final field studies, and is granted a field commission to Ensign due to her performance. *Cadet Zyrinassan sh'Avana joins Nova Squadron. 2414 *Lieutenant T'Pang attends command school, and afterwards, is promoted to Lieutenant Commander and given the position of Executive Officer aboard the USS Independence-A. This position would continue after the crew was transferred to the USS Endeavour. *Billie Jo Spencer graduates from Starfleet Medical in the spring of 2414. 2415 *Nalie graduates from the Academy and is granted a commission of Ensign. *Cadet Zyrinassan sh'Avana is is made Nova Squadron Leader 2416 *Zyrinassan sh'Avana graduates from the Academy and is assigned to the U.S.S. Sentinel as Helm Officer